Disfrutando del Amor - Reto apertura Foro: Hazme el amor
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Que sucede si un día el grand Lor Seshoumaru te pregunta: Como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Si desean saberlo solamente pasen y lean. La verdad es un mal summary pero no se que más ponerle, jijiji... Este Fic participa en el reto de apertura: Como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? del Foro: "Hazme el amor"


Nota Inicial:

Holaaa! Verán estoy aquí para llevarles este fic que creo les gustara; contiene lemon y les advierto si no les gusta el Seshoumaru por Kagome mejor no lean. (Espero ya les haya entrado la curiosidad, jejeje)

La verdad en mis fic siempre pongo algo de lemon pero no estoy segura si lo hago bien, por eso he aceptad el reto y deseo de corazón me den su opinión.

Este Fic participa en el reto de apertura: Como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? del Foro: "Hazme el amor"

Capitulo único

La noche caía nuevamente sobre la majestuosidad de esta época antigua, tan bella por su indomable naturaleza e inigualable por encontrarse tantos años en el pasado; la visión que proporcionaba era tan efímera y a la vez paresia ser perpetua, pues centenares de pequeños pigmentos en el cielo iluminaban los caminos para todo aquel que desease transitar a esas horas, sin mencionar que esa diosa tan blanca y luminosa coronaba el firmamento incitando a todo ser sobre la faz de la tierra a salir y encontrarse en medio de las obscuras cortinas celestiales para entregarse en un derroche de amor, pasión y deseo; por lo que era imposible despreciar la afrodisiaca escena que la emperadora del universo nos otorgaba.

Acaso seria esa la causa?, a decir verdad solamente quería encontrar una respuesta del como fue que llegue al lugar donde ahora estoy, quizás sea la razón del por que ahora me encontrara completamente feliz, dichosa y exhausta, recostada sobre este suave futon de color amarillo con bordados en forma de Lunas y entre los fuertes brazos del demonio a quien en lugar de temer amo con toda la intensidad que mi cuerpo lo permite y que mi alma soporta.

Trato de girarme pero esto me resulta dificultoso, no por el leve dolor en mi vientre que ahora guarda celosamente su semilla sino por los protectores brazos que me embuelven; finalmente logro mi mision que por un momento me paresia imposible y lo veo de frente; analizó cada detalle y cada rasgo de su ser partiendo de su inmaculado rostro tan altivo y frió aun cuando duerme, pero que al momento de la entrega se torno tan amoroso y comprensivo, veo esos labios delgados y rosados que me besaron de pies a cabeza, toco suavemente sus plateados y largos cabellos tratando de no despertarlo pues solamente quiero admirarlo por unos minutos más antes de quedar sola o despertar del sueño en el que me encuentro, paso mis manos cuidadosamente por sobre todo su cuerpo para recordar por el resto de mis días la calidez de su piel.

Los recuerdos invaden mi mente, quizás solamente este delirante por tanto deseo y pasión contenida, es como si estuviese reviviendo ese increíble momento y de nuevas cuentas se humedece mi intimidad, siento sus manos de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo recorriéndolo con fuerza y deseo tal y como yo lo quería, acaso era tan fácil disfrutar una noche con el Lord de las tierras del oeste Pensar que solamente vasto responder a su vana pregunta.

Horas atrás...

Caminaba sola por entre el bosque admirando la bella noche y pensando en ese necio demonio a quien acompañaba desde ese ultimo ataque sufrido por Naraku, me senté sobre el verde pasto de una pequeña colina y veía la Luna como en una suplica por compañía, más certeramente la compañía del Lord Seshoumaru; no comprendía como fue que me había enamorado tan rápidamente de él o quizás ya lo amaba desde ese mismo día en que lo vi por primera vez.

Me interne en mis pensamientos como tratando de descifrar el angiorama más complejo del mundo o hablar ese alemán que tan dificultoso me resultaba, pero salí de mis tontos análisis cuando sentí tras de mi la presencia anhelada, seria acaso que la Luna me había escuchado y apiadado de mi soledad y amor no correspondió.

Deje de una vez estas locas ocurrencias para prestar atención a la ronca voz que me llamaba.

Seshoumaru: Que se supone que haces aquí sola?

Kagome: Solamente quería distraerme Seshoumaru.

Lo vi a los ojos y no sabia que era lo que pasaba con él, desde cuando me miraba tan "cálidamente"; lo mas seguro es que solo fueran ideas impulsadas por mi enamorado corazón, le sonreí y pedí con la mirada que me acompañara unos minutos mas.

Se acerco más y se sentó justo a mi lado, le vi desde mi lugar tan bello y maravilloso; su frió rostro tan erguido e imponente, la piel tan blanca y luminosa como la mismísima luna, sus hermosos y dorados ojos que para mí en medio de toda la frialdad se ocultaba un lago de oro fundido, su cuerpo tan fuerte y ágil que era embuelo por su kimono, como desearía haber sido un trozo de esa seda para tener la dicha de acariciar su cuerpo cada uno de los días que me el me usase.

Me percate que el me veía inquisidoramente, seria que se dio cuenta de como le veía Pero que tonta era claro que se había dado cuenta si no despegue mis ojos de él, ahí por Kami que era una estúpida!; trate de esquivar su fuerte mirada, sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejias y claro no sabia que hacer por lo que nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio por largos minutos hasta que extraamente fue él quien me hablo; por todos los dioses que me diría?.

Seshoumaru: Kagome!

Qué, me acababa de llamar por mi nombre?

Dirigí mi mirada a él pero no pude descifrar nada de lo que veía, el seguía tan inmaculado aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, me sentía como un animalito acorralado.

Kagome: Dimé

Seshoumaru: Como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?

Luego de esa pregunta todo me es confuso, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que le conteste solamente tengo memoria de que me cargo y trajo a la Casa de la Luna, no le importo que cada uno de sus sirvientes, guardias y todo habitante de sus tierras nos viese, para finalmente llegar a la habitación en la que ahora nos encontrábamos.

Me coloco suavemente sobre el futon, me veía como un depredador a su presa y la verdad no me importo porque lo único que deseaba es que el tomase mi cuerpo y lo uniera al suyo, solamente quería ser suya; se acerco a mi y tomo mis labios en un frenético beso, abrí mi boca y lo hale del cuello para que profundizara ese tan delicioso y esperado beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban y se acariciaban, su húmeda boca provoco que cada vello sobre mi piel se irisara y no era para menos si ese demonio era capaz de calentar toda mi sangre.

Sentí como sus suaves manos deslizaban mis ropas y me dejaban completamente desnuda ante sus dorados ojos los cuales parecían oro fundido seguramente por la pasión que ambos compartíamos, inmediatamente lo despoje de sus ropas y me permití verlo tan glorioso, fuerte varonil y cuando mi mirada llego a su entre pierna solo alcance a soltar un leve suspiro pues el deseo me estaba consumiendo; no sabia si seria adecuado pero me lance sobre el quedando yo arriba de su cuerpo y toque cada parte de su integridad para finalmente tomar entre mis temblorosas manos su intimidad y acariciarla suavemente, escuche con asombro como ese imponente ser soltaba leves jadeos ante mis caricias.

Luego de unos minutos mi entre pierna ya estaba completamente húmeda y rogaba porque Seshoumaru me tomara, lo vi suplicante y el comprendio, inmediatamente me coloco bajo su musculoso cuerpo y comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuerpo, tomo mis senos entre sus labios y acaricio mi intimidad, me sonrió y era más que claro que estaba disfrutando este momento tanto como yo; lo sentí introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, acariciaba los labios exteriores y las paredes internas, poco a poco fue introduciendo otro de sus dedos y los movió con fuerza y delicadeza a la misma vez dentro de mí.

Los jadeos que salían de mi boca eran incontrolables y finalmente el me dijo:

Seshoumaru: Ya estas lista!

Y me perdí de nuevo, por kami si sus dedos me causaban tanto placer que pasaría cuando el se introdujera finalmente en mi, abandone mis cavilaciones para prestar total atención al mas maravilloso momento que había tenido en mi vida, lo sentí acercar su nariz a mi vagina e inhalo como tratando de descifrar algo, lo vi a los ojos y el me dio una sonrisa torcida pero sumamente atractiva.

Kagome: Que haces Seshuomaru?

Seshoumaru: Grabandome el olor de mi hembra, además hueles delicioso!

Un sonrojo mayor al que ya tenia si esto era posible se coloco en mis mejias, la verdad estaba extasiada entre tantas carisias, besos y mordiscos me encantaba tenerlo entre mis piernas, pero valla que estaba haciendo?

Sentia su calida lengua lamiendo mi intimidad, definitivamente me volvería loca, sentí como las paredes de mi vagina se contrarian y esto me causo un placer indescriptible, los suspiros no podía retenerlos y mucho menos los jadeos esto era fantástico; sentí como terminaba de abrir mis piernas y comenzaba a acercarse más a mi entrada, su pene estaba completamente herecto y se notaba que al igual que yo lo necesitaba, lentamente se fue adentrando en mi carne y aunque debería quizás sufrir por el olor causado esto no me importo para nada y deje que el también disfrutara con migo este momento en el que le entregaba ese tesoro que había guardado para el ser a quien mas amaría en mi vida.

No negare que un agudo olor se alojo en mi vientre, su miembro era grande y grueso no podía esperar menos por lo que aunque mis ojos se habían aguado decidí soportarlo, no le daría ningún motivo para que parase lo único que deseaba ahora era verlo satisfecho, le sonreí y el me hablo bajito muy cerca de mi oído.

Seshoumaru: Estas bien?

Kagome: Sí, coninua!

Quizás debió molestarse ya que mas que contestarle practicamente le di una orden pero el no me desobedeció y empezó un suave pero intenso movimiento de vaiven, sentía como su pene recorría mi vagina, era increíble lo bien que se sentía, poco a poco fue incrementando la intensidad, estocada tras estocada nos causaba más placer pues ahora no solo yo luchaba por frenar mis jadeos sino que el me acompañaba en esta orgasmica sinfonía, me hizo el amor tal y como yo lo habia deseado quizas mucho mejor que lo que mi ingenua mente podia pensar.

Luego de algunas caricias, besos, estocadas y rasguños ambos llegamos al clímax; yo me sentía como en el cielo era como si estuviera fuera de este mundo, como si mi alma se hubiese salido de mi cuerpo y anduviese deambulando entre las nubes y pensaba que el debía sentir lo mismo pues solamente me abrazaba posesivamente y me acercaba mas a su pecho, el sentir la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el mio que estaba exhausto y el escuchar los latidos de su corazón me causaron una gran felicidad y lentamente me fui quedando dormida entre los únicos brazos que deseaba descansar por el resto de sus días.

Nota Final:

Bueno que les ha paresido? Espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas. :-)

Recuerden que este fic participa en el reto de apertura: Como te gustaria que te hicieran el amor? del Foro: "Hazme el amor"

Si desean pueden apoyarme y votar por el.

Me despido, con mucho cariño: Siempre suya Johan...


End file.
